It is hypothesized that disordered calcium homeostasis in malignant and non-malignant lymphoproliferative disorders results in some cases from the over- production of active vitamin D metabolites by immune cells. This study will ascertain whether the chloroquine derivatives effectively inhibit extrarenal 1,25-(OH)2-D production in sarcoidosis, other granuloma-forming disease states, and lymphoma.